The Volturi's Daughter
by Princess GreenFire
Summary: ADOPTED from edwards good girl : Bella is a human that can't die and can't get older. Aro makes her his daughter and plans on changing her into a vampire in a few months time. With no one to save her what will Bella do?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody****. I just adopted this story so I hope that the previous author won't mind the slight changes I made.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

I took a breath in as I forced my legs to move faster. My heart was racing and I could hear the wind rushing through my ears as my eyes swept the seemingly empty alleyway. I could hear there laughter as they watched me stumble and fall in my attempt to escape the cold little street in Seattle. The night was dark and the moon refused to shine. Suddenly I was being thrown to the floor by a dark figure that moved with ease and grace. It was wrong that someone so beautiful could be so deadly.

"What are you doing here Jane" my voice was ragged from running and I could feel the tears coming.

"Aro didn't like the idea of you running away" she said as she smiled at me with unfriendly amusement.

"Personally I don't mind you leaving, your useless and it annoys me deeply to have to share father with a stupid little human" her voice was strand and I couldn't help but agree with her.

I was a useless human that didn't age AND COULDN'T DIE. I didn't see what was so great about that but Aro; my father thought it was wonderful and loved to show me off. I was nothing but a trophy to him and I hated it. I hated living with creatures that hurt THE INNOCENT JUST SO THEY DIDN'T Get HUNGRY. It was wrong and in a few short months Aro was planning on me becoming one as well.

I gasped in shock as a hard hand slapped my face and brought me out of my depressing thoughts.

"Careful now Jane, Aro won't be happy if we bring her back with a bruised cheek" it was Felix that spoke up as the entire guard came out from the shadows.

"Why the hell did Aro feel the need to send all of you to capture one measly human" I spook with irritation and my check felt saw as I touched it.

"You are an important part of history and we cannot afford any one to take you and claim you as the Volturi's own, it would be a great loss. That and the fact that Aro actually thinks of you as his daughter and I'm sure that it would cause him grate pain if you ever escaped him." Heidi spoke up for the first time.

"Yeah, well I guess you're not going let me go so can you, get me some food or something" in an afterthought I said "please." I didn't want Jane to detach my head completely. Yeah I know, that was kind of rude and just a little bit bitchy but the whole gourd knew I was trying to piss of Jane. And to no one's surprise Jane growled with anger.

I smiled as she tried to hurt me with her power and it kept on growing when she started screaming, as she once again failed.

It was Alec how whispered next "you know you're going to one day kill yourself if you keep on running away like this"

It was dead silent in the street and my smug smile fell of my lips. Every one listened for the answer. One heartbeat, two and then a third.

"I know" and that was it.

I fell asleep on the way home and now I was back in the underground palace. Filling my time with reading and waiting, waiting for what? I do not know, but I was waiting for something and it was coming, soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing : D**

**Enjoy**

I walked down one of the many corridors. It was freezing and Aro had made me where a strapless, floor length, blue dress. He said it was important that I meet the new guard and that I look good. I stumbled over a crack in the marble floor but I manage to catch myself before I fell. I heard a snort from behind me and turned around to see Jane observing me with her blood red eyes. Yep, I mean that literally.

Freaky I know but you get used to it.

"What are you doing in that dress?" she shouted suddenly.

"That is my dress, Aro got it for me when I became his daughter, what are you doing wearing it"i replied cooly, her eyes had gone black with anger and she was fall on screaming at me.

I didn't know what to say. I mean what was I to do. I could understand why she was angry. This dress proved that she was Aro's daughter and he had let me wear it. She felt as if he was replacing her with me. For some reason I understood how she felt.

And it scared me. But it was true all the same. I knew the feeling of not being wanted any more. The feeling was strong but I had nothing to back it up. There was no memory to go with the feeling.

Well not a clear one any way. Just colors and sometimes there would be words but they were always the same words "He's gone, He's gone, He's gone" it made me sick to hear that voice. It was dead and emotionless, and also completely mine.

I pulled my mind out of that confusing place that happened to be in my head and looked at Jane again. To my disbelief she was dry sobbing and I realized why she hated me so much.

I was stealing her father, the one person she had in this place that she could go to when she was upset or lonely or maybe just needed her daddy. And I had taken it away from her. In the second she saw me wearing the dress that was it for her, in her mind he was gone and he no longer belonged to her.

I sighed and slowly started to walk towards her. By now she was crying on the floor. It was hard to comprehend that the almighty Jane, the one that to all who were sane were scared of, was weeping on a cold corridor floor.

I sat next to her on the floor and pulled her into my arms. I was surprised when she didn't pull away but instead hugged me back. Jane was just a little girl who needed a friend and I decide then that I will be that friend.

We sat there for a while until I decided that it was time for me to change and give back her dress.  
"Come on" I whispered to her as I stood back up.

Her head tilted up and I could now see the confusion in her eyes. They were wide and innocent, defiantly not what they normally were.

"Um…what" was her response. Most of the time she was good at covering up her emotions but not today, there was conflict on her face and deep down in her eyes I could see hope or even happiness.

I giggled slightly out of nerves "d-do you wa-want to come help me fi-find another dress? I'm not too good when it comes to fashion and I refuse to where this dress. It's yours and I didn't have the right to wear it." I sighed again and turned my face away from her as a tear slipped down my cheek.

"I'm so sorry for the way I've been treating you. But I really need a friend and well I want to be your friend, because I….i ….well I don't know but-"I was trying to make my words fit when she interrupted.

"Are you done with your word vomit because I think it's time to help pick an outfit for my new friend" She said with the biggest smile on her face as she stood up. She grabbed my hand and started to pull me down another corridor. I was glad that I had bought out this side of Jane. I don't think anyone has seen it before either.

"I have the perfect top for you. Or if you want I can find you a dress it's just I thought you would be more comfy in a top and jeans" she looked at me for my answer.

"I think I'll where the top, you're right dresses really aren't my thing" I giggled at the last bit. She laughed with me as she pulled me into her room.

We were messing around when Aro came in with extremely angry glares for the both of us. Jane and I stared at him wide eyed for a moment before we understood.

"Oh crap I forgot dad I'm so sorry we're coming" I started running to the door puling a very worried Jane with me. How did I forget the new guard? Aro was going to kill me, then bring me back to life just to kill me again.


	3. Chapter 3

Jane ran with me at human pace until we were out of Aro's vision and then she picked me up in her thin cold arms and ran me the rest of the way at vampire speed. It wasn't a very long run but it made me sick in my gut any way. As Jane set me down she looked at me with pity as I clutched my stomach in an effort to keep my sea food lunch down. I tried to breathe in and out normally but the sick feeling refused to go away.

"Bella are you ok?" Jane was starting to worry about my state and I wanted to erase the concern from her eyes but at the moment I think it would be a VERY bad idea to open my mouth.  
The same door that Jane and I came through on the left opened again and I could feel more than just Jane's eyes digging a hole into my back as I hunched over.

"Isabella? Isabella? Can you hear me?" Aro was frantic and all the anger in his voice from a few seconds ago had vanished. His fatherly instincts had kicked in and he was by me in seconds. My tummy had settled enough to answer his queries until a voice like velvet started to talk and the sickness came back. It was a different type of sick feeling though.

It was a coldness that started from my heart and spread to the rest of my body it was terribly painful but at least it was a feeling. For a human I seemed to lack them. A shiver escaped me as the velvet voice started to speak again.  
"Bella?" the new guard was right at my ear now whispering gently.

"I know you can hear me Bella, it's alright just take a long breath, in and out" I did as instructed but I don't think it was the breathing that calmed me it was his voice. It was like honey and velvet. Sweet and sour, soft yet hard, it was like one of the many lullaby's that help babies fall asleep, calming but when you listen to the words in the confusing riddle you realize that it is about death and sadness. His voice was perfect, calming. I felt myself slump against his body as I relaxed. He lifted me gently off the ground.

"Where's her room? She needs to rest. Then I can start to do my job tonight." this time the lullaby wasn't directed at me. That didn't matter it pulled me into a sleep and then I was once again suffocated in black.

It was cold in the black. But I could hear people calling my name over and over again in deep voices. Tinny drops of water fell from the sky and onto my face. It didn't bother me. The pain in my chest hurt more. Or maybe it was the piece that was missing from my chest that hurt, the place where my heart used to be.

A gust of wind came and my surroundings turned to dust. They got swept away and I was once again in the black. I sat there for a while in the peace until a new voice sounded. I knew this voice. I heard it every day because it belonged to me.

"He's gone, he's gone" it cried.

I woke up to someone stroking my heir with long pail fingers. I looked up to see the face and was meeting with a pair of gold eyes. They were stunning but they also looked dead. I know that sounds weird but I had no other way to explain it. His eyes were dead, they were missing warmth.

"Who are you?" after just waking up I wasn't in the mood for trying to understand who he was so I decided to be bold.

"I'm the new guard, Edward Cullen" he said with a calm smile on his face that made me turn to goo inside.

"Umm, I don't mean to be mean but what are you doing in my room because umm I thought you were a guard?" I asked.

I could feel the confusion plain on my face. What the hell why wasn't he at the doors of the palaces guarding.

"I am a guard, that's why I'm in your room" he explained but I was still extremely confused. I didn't need to ask though as he had just started to speak again. "I'm your guard."

"WHAT" I yelled and I could feel the heat come to my face but it wasn't from embarrassment like it was most of the time. Oh know it was anger that made my face turn red like a tomato. He looked away as I screamed and covered his ears.

"WHAT .DO .YOU .MEAN .YOU .ARE .MY .GUARD."I screamed each word with hate and I saw the pain in his eyes as I screamed the words. I sighed. I knew it wasn't his fault and I instantly felt bad.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scream at you I just wish that Aro would trust me" I said in an attempt to make him feel better. The hurt seemed to leave his face as he accepted my apology.

"Did you really think Aro would just leave you to go run away again?" he laughed at that and I rolled my eyes. Damn this smart, sexy vampire. He will be the death of me I swear. "Why don't you try to go back to sleep?"

I nodded and turned in the bed pulling the covers up to my chin. Going into a dreamless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I ground my teeth together in frustration. It had been a day since I had fainted and by now everyone in this place knew. Even worse than the embarrassment, Aro had made Jane stay with me so I couldn't get out of bed. If I had to fluff these damn pillows one more time I swear I will rip them apart.

"Oh come on Bell's it can't be that bad" she sighed, throwing her hands up, for about the fifth time in the past hour. I could tell she was joking by the way she used my new nick name.

"How would you know, it's not like you have been in bed for the past 24 hours, you do realize that humans need to pee right?" I said in irritation. Ok so I was being a bitch but I really couldn't give a cat's bum at the moment.

"Oh stop being a drama quean; I let you go to the toilet every 6 hours. So shut up and tell me about that yummy Edward outside that door" she said it lowly but I'm sure if he was paying attention he would be able to hear us.

Edward was my extremely sexy body guard. Anyone else would have loved this but me being me, I hated it. I could take care of myself just fine.

Jane was positive that Edward was interested in me and had been demanding every detail about him. I had only met the man once and knew absolutely nothing about him. But of course she wouldn't listen whenever I mention that to her.

"I don't know anything" I was gritting my teeth again so I tried to relax.

"Are you sure? It looked like he knew you from somewhere" that sentence confirmed it. My new best friend is insane.

"Is it possible for vampires to get high? Because you're certainly acting like it," I stated.

"Okay, okay" she laughed. "You don't need to go all ninja on me"

I sighed. I seemed to do that a lot. I was starting to feel guilty. It wasn't Jane's problem that I was stuck in bed. I started to apologize, But was cut off by a velvet voice.

"I'm sorry ladies but Aro would like to see you Jane" Edward said. I frowned at him.

"Why?" Jane asked in a high pitched girly voice. I snorted and looked at her with my eye brow raised. What the hell was wrong with her? Was she trying to flirt with him? There was a very long silence that followed. I felt the need to end the silence but I didn't know what to say so I, like many times before, decided to be bold.

"…awwwwwkwwwwward" Edwards eyes darted to me before he and Jane both started to crack up laughing. I was too wrapped up in Edwards sniggers to notice Jane leave the room and quietly shut the door.

After Edward was done he came and sat on the bed next to me. I shifted to let him have a bit more room and he smiled at me. I don't know but I think I may have stopped breathing. If he did hear the difference in my breathing he acted as if he didn't notice.

I looked at him as he started to talk.  
"So where did you come from?" I knew he didn't mean to upset me but I could feel the coldness in my chest trying to consume me again. I pulled myself together so I could answer him.

"Um, well, Aro found me in Forks Washington but I don't know if that's where I came from. He pulled another vampire off me as I was drowning in the sea. He thinks that I fell off a cliff and hit my head but I don't know. The cliff was in the middle of nowhere so it's kind of hard to just fall off it. I'm thinking that I was trying to kill myself" I was more talking to myself at the end of my mini speech.

When the fog of memories had cleared from my eyes I saw the utter shock on Edwards face.  
"What do you mean by 'you think'?" he exclaimed.

"Oh, I don't remember anything from my human life. Aro doesn't know if that's because of the venom that the red headed vampire got into me or if my mind just doesn't want to go back to that time. You know, now that I think about it I think it might be the second one. That would explain why nothing mental can affect me." I thought it over a little bit in my head before he snapped me back to reality.

"Wait a sec, are you human or vampire or something else altogether?" I giggled at his pout.

"I'm human, the red heads venom didn't work or something, I don't really no. my heart still beats and I still get the monthly you know what all girls get" I explained with a shrug.

"And you think you were trying to kill yourself?" his eyes were dead again but they were more startling then yesterday because they were angry. No, angry isn't the right word. I would say they were enraged.

"Umm, yep but I have no idea why" I looked at my hands as they twisted and fiddled about out of nerves. His eyes were really starting to freak me out.

Jane decided to walk in at that time, her face all business like.

"Bella I'm going to go fix a little problem in Seattle. You know that red head?" I nodded. "Well her newborns are tearing up Seattle so we are going to go stop them and Edward is coming with us so you stay out of trouble" she informed me sternly.

"Ok bye don't get hurt" I said as Edward got up off my bed and Jane walked out of my room. Once Jane was out Edward turned back to me and quickly pecked my cheek. I stared wide eyed at him my mouth ajar.

He only winked at me and said "So I'm yummy am I?" Before disappearing from the room also, there were now three words running around in my head. What. The. Frig.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sooo short and simple: D**

**Enjoy and I don't own anything **

I was finally able to get up and walk around of course only after Aro stopped hovering over me. I sighed when the door swung open.

"Yes?" I asked tiredly to who ever barged in. Heidi, who was taking deep breaths from running over here, held up a finger.

After she calmed down she smiled softly. "Aro would like to speak with you Isabella. Please dress nicely, we have visitors. Unless you forgot what today is…?" She pushed me into the bathroom and had me shower quickly.

I came out in a large fluffy towel and saw a dress and a pair of shoes already laid out. I picked up the silky deep red dress I admired the way it would look on me. I sighed again; Aro would probably want me to hurry up. I slid the dress on and quickly stepped into the white stilettos. The dress was very simple with the fabric at my torso was slightly layered then the last layer just kept going until it hit the floor.

I sat down at me vanity and pulled my hair up letting some curls fall and the others not. Smiling I left the room and quietly shut the door. I could see Edward from the corner of my eye. He had his hands in his front pockets and was slowly walking behind me.

I held my hands together in front of me and held my head high. When I reached the throne room I took a deep breath and nodded to the two who were at the doors. They opened the doors and bowed.

I waited two seconds before walking in. Ignoring all the people who started whispering around me, I walked straight to Aro and curtsied. He smiled and stood.

"My fellow companions, I would like to introduce you Isabella Swan. She will soon be Isabella Volturi." He let out a small laugh of joy and started to walk to the people around me. I kept my head down and tried not to notice that Edward stepped closer to me. A lot closer.

"My dear Isabella come meet my dear friends," Aro called me from where was standing talk with six other people. "These are the Cullens, Edward is their eldest son. I'm sure you would like to know where he came from. I will leave you to do that." Aro smiled before flitting away to speak with someone else.

"Ah Isabella, how nice to meet you, I was wondering why Edward was called out here. Now I know. He is your guard." I looked to the blonde male who was talking to me. When I looked up to his eyes they startled me. Gold, I was so used to red eyes I was shocked to see gold.

Edward eyes were gold to, but were tinted with red. Obviously he slipped and had eaten a human which made me shudder.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Cullen." I smiled and curtsied. As I was told to do whenever I met someone new.

"Please call me Carlisle. Let me introduce you to the family. This is Esme my wife, and Alice and Jasper, and Rosalie and Emmett. "He stated without waiting for my reply, gesturing to each person as he went.

I curtsied to them to and they smiled.

"Thank you for introducing me. It would be nice to have someone to talk to while Jane is gone." I said brightly forgetting what Aro told me. Alice and Rosalie grinned and Alice was about to say something when Edward who was behind me all this time put his hand on the small of my back and whispered excuse us to his family.

I looked at him confused but he was looking forward. Right before we left the room I saw Aro and a messenger looking worriedly at me. Aro nodded to the messenger and he bowed. Aro suddenly looked angry, but quickly hid it behind his kingly façade. But I knew better. Something was going on and it involved me.

**BTW there are some links for some of the things Bella has worn so far. Just thought you'd like to know: D Reviews?:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Twilight. Done**

**He he thank you for reading**

**Enjoy**

Swiftly being led to my room I sat down with a huff. I glared at the floor for two minutes before I called Edward in the room.

I stood up when he opened the door. With a frustrated expression I stared at him to for exactly two minutes too.

"Tell me what is going on."

"Princess, I don't think that is the best idea." He looked down to the floor.

"Did you just call me princess?"

"Yes, but that is what you are a princess. Your birthday is three days from now and that is when Aro is going to change you and the red head is planning on coming here and killing you before that happens. That is why I am here and why Jane left. To see if we can't stop her before she does what she wants."

I stared at him with a blank expression. "May I be honest with you Princess?"

"Yes." I replied curtly.

"I don't want anything to happen to you. I don't want any harm to come upon you in anyway even if the threat is from far away. I want you to be safe and if that is to happen then you must stay alive until your birthday." I kept my gaze on his face. He locked his eyes with mine until he was finally four inches from my face he smiled. My heart was racing in my chest, I stopped breathing for exactly thirty seconds before he leaned and was so close to kissing me, but then Marcus decided to burst into the room.

"Aro wants to see you now Bella. I am also to escort you to safety. Edward stay here and have Heidi pack some things for Bella while you go and pack your own things. Let's go quickly." Marcus finally showed emotion and waved his hand for me to come to him. I nodded and composed myself and I did what he wanted. I gave me his arm and I took it slightly frowning.

This is not supposed to be happening. I'm not a jewel, I laughed mentally. I am to Aro until I turn into one of them. Then he will maybe just maybe let me be. I doubt that Bella. I always wanted to have children but I will never have luxury ever. All because of Victoria, she ruined my life.

_Oh dear Bella you had no life before this. You had nothing, no family not even a home. Your parents died because of you. You were so rebellious, always wanting to do whatever you wanted. Never caring about what other people did for you. You ungrateful piece of-_

"NO!" I yelled at the dark creepy soulless voice who invaded my own thoughts. I clutched my head in my hands and I faintly remember Marcus picking me up and cradling me like a baby and tucking my head into his shoulder.

"Breath in and out Bella in and out, keep your eyes closed and breath." He comforted me. Suddenly we were in front of the back entrance doors. I don't even remember him running.

"Marcus? Thank you for helping me…thankyou" I said slowly my voice faltering until it was a sleepy murmur.

"Sleep little one. You will be safe, sleep and we will wake you up when we are in safety.

I was already falling asleep when I felt I cold kiss on my forehead.

**Review Please sorry for the mistake on chapter 2 and 3 I switched them but now I fixed it.**


End file.
